


Resurrectioning Urbosa

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Not long after Link's journey ends, he joins Zelda on an expedition around Hyrule. But when a hidden trap risks his life, Zelda does what she can to save him once more.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Resurrectioning Urbosa

It had been several months since the end of Calamity Ganon, and with that, the return of Princess Zelda. Though she was beginning to think that perhaps dropping that honorific would be for the best. Hyrule as she’d known it a hundred years ago was gone, never to truly return. The various peoples of the land were beginning to truly rebuild now that Malice didn’t soak up vast swathes of the countryside, and the roving Guardians were no longer trying to kill them all. But it was unclear if one thing they’d be bringing back was the Hyrulian Royal Family. It was hard enough for these people, who had struggled to live on their own for the last one hundred years, to believe that Zelda truly was the princess who’d once lived in the castle, but getting them to agree to submitting to her rule would be something far more difficult.

There was also the lack of motivation from Zelda herself to consider. Now that she didn’t have to worry about Calamity Ganon, or her late father’s expectations, she could accept the fact that politics were never something she’d be interested in. Instead, it was technology and the sciences that felt to Zelda like her true calling. It was for that reason, rather than diplomacy, that Zelda had begun her journey across Hyrule.

Of course, she wasn’t traveling alone. By her side was her knight, the man who had successfully finished the job she’d started a hundred years prior. His amnesia had been a surprise to her, but it was clear many of his memories had already come back to him. Now, though, Zelda felt unsure around him, much as when they’d first met.

If she really was no longer a princess, why did she have a personal knight? Why was Link staying by her side? Was it out of pity? Duty? Or something else? The quiet Hylian dodged most questions Zelda asked of him, unless they related to their tasks at hand.

The first place Zelda had wanted to go on their quest had been Kakariko Village. The Sheikah had been some of her most steadfast allies, and it was wonderful to get to see Impa again. Meeting the young Purah had also been fascinating, as she was nothing like her grandmother had been at that age. They stayed in the village for a month, spending their time either talking with the people or exploring the nearby countryside and investigating the ancient technology Link had already activated in his adventure.

Their second stop had been far farther away, to the desert. At first, she was sure she’d have to spend her time in the Gerudo’s city by herself, but Link hesitantly revealed his vai disguise to her. Zelda had done her best not to laugh, and even had to admit the outfit looked quite good on the knight. Together they spent several days talking with the Gerudo and their leader. Finally, Zelda decided to take the chance and had Link teleport them using his Sheikah Slate to the prime reason she’d come: Vah Naboris.

The enormous elephantoid Sheikah weapon was named by the people her family had entrusted it to. In the Gerudo’s case, they’d chosen to name her after one of their most revered ancestors, a courageous member of their tribe who had stood up against Calamity Ganon in the distant past, when he had been a mortal man, and their king. Few had been willing to challenge his authority, but Nabooru had been the most prominent to dare to do so. It was also said she somehow aided in his initial defeat, though the details had long since been lost to history.

But as Zelda and Link began moving throughout the construct, it wasn’t that history she thought about. It was the Champion who’d commanded it: Urbosa. All the Champions had been her friends, the few people in the world she’d trusted completely. Mipha had been the closest to Zelda, almost like a pair of sisters, but the tall and powerful Urbosa had been something else in Zelda’s life. A second protector? A mentor? An older sister? It was hard for her to say. Nonetheless, even as Zelda began to study the machine, she couldn’t get Urbosa out of her head. “Urbosa...I miss you...” Zelda whispered, quiet enough that Link wouldn’t be able to hear her. After all, she didn’t want him making fun of her for talking to the dead.

Which was why Zelda was so surprised when, out of nowhere, she heard Urbosa’s voice respond to her. “Princess, don’t get sentimental on me. I thought you’d finally learned to be strong!” Tears stood out in Zelda’s eyes, and she looked around to try and find the source of what she was hearing. It almost seemed to be coming from the walls themselves. Then, suddenly, a ghostly apparition in the shape of Urbosa appeared to float in the air, smiling at Zelda. “I did miss you too, of course.”

It was a touching reunion, to be sure, though Zelda only let it distract her from her work for a few minutes before getting back to her investigation. Realizing that, if Urbosa somehow was possessing Vah Naboris, then she may have some greeted understanding of the creation, Zelda asked her, “I’m trying to find anything odd or out of place about the Divine Beasts, just to make sure they’re as safe as we hope they are. Are you able to sense anything of the sort?” With the help of the Champion’s ghosts, Zelda realized, their chances of spotting anything abnormal were greatly improved.

Urbosa seemed to consider the question for a few seconds before looking to a nearby wall. “Funny you mention that, princess. There’s something in that panel that I can’t sense properly. I can guide Link to it, if you’d prefer.” Zelda didn’t want to argue about how she was not, in fact, some precious innocent in need of protection, and allowed the idea without argument. Urbosa took Link’s side, getting so close that parts of her ghostly body were phasing into Link’s own form, though if the night noticed he didn’t indicate it at all. “Let’s see...it’s right...here!” Carefully, Urbosa took Link to exactly where the panel in question was.

Opening the panel was quite difficult, requiring Link to pry it open using several of his tools in conjunction with his own strength. The task was so tiring that halfway through he took a break to eat a cooked fish, which confused Zelda greatly. Finally, he was able to get good enough leverage on it, and pried the metal away from the wall. In that moment, things happened too fast for Zelda to understand.

All of a sudden, Link was on the ground, and his tunic was starting to soak with blood...and something darker as well. Malice. Shoving her emotions away to deal with later, Zelda approached him and examined the wound more carefully. It appeared something had launched out of the wall, like a booby trap, and the projectile had pierced through Link’s torso completely. Worse, the corruptive energy of Calamity Ganon had soaked through whatever had done the deed, infecting the wound as it had made it. “I can’t heal this...” Zelda realized, numbly.

Even the normally calm Urbosa looked surprised by that statement. “Then what can?! Think, princess!”

Zelda’s mind was racing, trying to think of what could possibly stabilize the rapidly fading life of her knight. Then she realized the answer, and felt a fool for not thinking of it sooner. “It’s our only chance,” Zelda whispered. “The Shrine of Resurrection.” Using her Sheikah Slate, she teleported herself and Link straight there, holding onto his convulsing body the entire way.

The Shrine of Resurrection was, by far, the least understood relic from the ancient Sheikah yet found, and that was saying something. Zelda had barely learned of its purpose of healing the injured before Calamity Ganon had struck, and she’d sent her personal knight to be healed in it. The severe damage he’d taken then had taken a hundred years to heal, and Zelda hoped this injury would not take nearly as long.

Despite the device’s complexity, actually getting Link into it was quite easy. Activating it again was a bit more difficult, but Zelda had once been the leading expert in this branch of technology, and age hadn’t dulled those skills. Soon, Link was being treated, and she was able to breathe for the first time since he’d been hit.

Days of waiting became weeks. Weeks became months. In that time, Zelda noticed something odd about his healing. The Shrine was assuredly curing him of his injury, and the Malice infection...but his body was changing in other ways. Zelda couldn’t look inside the Shrine at Link, that would disturb the process, but she was able to get her Sheikah Slate co-ordinated with the Shrine of Resurrection to give her more detailed updates on what was going on.

It started small. First, Link was just getting taller. Odd, but nothing too much to worry about, right? Then other parts of his body started changing. His hips grew out wider, while his shoulders narrowed just a smidge. His build, which was already quite athletic, bulked out even further with muscle, which was when these signs were beginning to reach Zelda for what they truly were. Her fears were confirmed when Link began growing breasts, followed by a complete change of his reproductive organs. He was becoming a woman. He was becoming a Gerudo.

After nearly four months, the healing was done, and the coffin opened. The Link that stepped out barely resembled the one who had entered. His skin was far darker, and his hair longer and redder. He appeared every inch a Gerudo warrior, and upon getting a good look at the finished form, Zelda realized the cause. Link looked like a mix of himself and Urbosa, with a strong lean towards her. She had been not only nearby him when the accident happened, she’d been inside his body. Combined with the Malice infection, it seemed the Shrine had incorporated aspects of Urbosa in recreating his healed form.

To Zelda’s relief, Link did not have amnesia again. It had taken quite a bit of talking to explain what had happened to his body, once he was fully conscious and alert, but it seemed to Zelda that he was taking the news rather well. Of course, her knight had always been rather quiet, and gauging his feelings had never been Zelda’s strong suit. She only hoped he didn’t notice that she was a little jealous of how large his new breasts were.

* * *

Link was not taking any of this rather well. The last thing he had remembered was opening that panel on Vah Naboris, then a blinding, searing pain that shattered every other sense in his body. Then, after he’d lost consciousness, he came to in a familiar place: the Shrine of Resurrection. On the one hand, this time he wasn’t alone, Zelda was there, caring for him as best she could. On the other hand, his body didn’t feel like it should.

“Please, calm down Link. You’re okay, everything is okay,” Zelda was saying to him as he started to climb out of the place he’d been healed. Confused by the sensations his body was sensing, Link started to look down, still feeling bleary from his time in the tank, but Zelda physically reached out and stopped him from moving his head. “Now now, don’t do that, just focus on getting out and waking up.”

Confused as to why Zelda was talking to him that way, Link was too out of it to really argue, and so did just that, hesitantly standing up and walking around a little, trying to get his bearings straight. That was when he noticed something...was Zelda shorter than she had been before? In fact, his perspective for the entire room wasn’t quite right. Link turned to look at Zelda, arching an eyebrow and asking her what was going on.

“Well,” Zelda started to say, clearly unsure how she was going to say whatever it was she was trying to say. “There were some...complications?” Link hadn’t heard her so embarrassed since before Calamity Ganon first appeared. Refusing to look directly at Link, she began her explanation in earnest. “The panel you opened was hiding some sort of Malice trap, the only part not purged when you cleansed Vah Naboris. It nearly killed you, but the Shrine of Resurrection was able to save you. The problem was...it seems to have gotten confused. When the Malice infected you, Urbosa’s spirit was inside your body, and it left traces that...”

Before Zelda could even finish, Link got the gist and looked down. He was still wearing his usual clothes, the special blue Champion’s Tunic he was the most fond of, but now it was stretched by a body very different from the one he was used to. He was clearly taller, stronger, and much more feminine. He looked a lot like Urbosa, clearly. Link was not exactly happy about this, but he also knew there wasn’t really anything he could do about it. Zelda could look into fixing it, but in the meantime he was stuck with this body. Sighing, Link walked out of the cave out into the plateau.

“...he’s taking this better than I expected,” Zelda said, following behind him. Clearly, she thought she was speaking quiet enough that he wouldn’t hear her, but that was not the case. Then, even quieter, she muttered, “Why exactly did the Shrine give him bigger breasts than mine?” That, at least, made Link want to laugh.

Before he could, an unexpected but happy sight awaited him. In the area just outside the entrance to the Shrine were some familiar faces. Riju, the Chief of the Gerudo, was the closest, guarding the cave with a scimitar that looked too large for her small stature. She gave Link a once-over. “Zelda had told me what happened, but I can scarcely believe my eyes.” Then she gave Link a rueful smile and added, “It seems you’ve stopped dressing like a Vai and actually become one now, eh?”

Farther down the slope leading to the Shrine’s entrance, Yunobo half asleep, leaning against the rocky cliff-face, startled into awakeness by Link’s arrival. He stared at Link, blinking his eyes rapidly as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Link! Is that still you?” For a moment, Link felt sheepish about answering the question, but a boldness took hold of him, and he confidently nodded his head at the Goron. Yunobo didn’t say anything else, just staring, stunned into silence.

From somewhere high above them, Teba landed in a graceful spin, turning to face Link with an inscrutable look. “Glad to see you are well.” Like always, the Rito was a man of few words, even upon seeing something as fantastic as Link’s transformation.

Having seen those three, Link knew a fourth couldn’t be far behind. Sure enough, a figure swimming in a nearby pond emerged from the water and sprinted over, making it look effortless as he did so. Prince Sidon looked much as Link remembered him, but something about the royal Zora’s appearance made Link’s heart rate pick-up just watching him run. Smiling with his sharp shark teeth bared to glint in the sunlight, Sidon exclaimed, “Link, good to see you up and about!”

In no time, Link was surrounded by friends. Zelda appeared from behind Link, telling him, “When they heard you were in trouble, your New Champions stepped forward to watch over you and guard you, no matter how long it would take.” Hearing that was enough to make Link start to tear up, happy to hear how much his companions cared about him.

Still, something sounded odd about that, but it took Link a few seconds to figure out what it was exactly. He turned to Riju, and asked her if it was really okay to spend so much time away from her people. After all, she was the leader of the Gerudo, wouldn’t her presence be necessary?

The question made the young Gerudo laugh. “I have many capable advisors and administrators. We are at peace, I am sure there will be nothing dire enough to require my attention. And if there was, they know where I am, and how to get here.” Then, Riju’s expression went from ‘confident leader’ to ‘mischievous younger sister’ in an instant, and she added, “Also, considering your current state, o knight, shouldn’t you be calling them ‘our people’, and not ‘my people’?” That was a question that Link did not want to think about.

Prince Sidon jumped into the conversation, sounding almost offended. “Why, Link, are you telling me you don’t worry how the Zora will manage without me? Do you think so little of me as a prince?” Embarrassed by the implication, Link started stumbling over his words, trying to recover, only for Sidon to let out a long, booming laugh and wave the concerns away. “I am joking, my friend, we both know my father can more than rule our Domain without me to bother him.” Link felt happy to know he hadn’t actually insulted Sidon, but when the Zora came closer, each realizing they were the same height now, and slapped Link on the back, that strange feeling welled up in him again.

None of them left the plateau, even with Link’s seeming recovery. After all, Zelda needed to study the Shrine of Resurrection further, to try and see if there was some way to change Link back. While that was going on, Link was able to spend time with the friends he’d made along his journey, get to know them better, and come to terms with his new body, even if he was still hoping to get his old one back sooner rather than later.

As the experience continued, and Link found himself getting used to his new body, he started to notice all the ways it was different from his old body. The strength and power in his new form was unbelievable. After successfully beating everyone else, even Yunobo, in arm wrestling competitions, Link was so high on victory that in that moment he could have challenged a Lynel to a wrestling match and been sure he’d win.

The other big difference was obviously his body’s femininity. Breasts were something to get used to, especially the sizable melons he was stuck with, and navigating his new lower equipment was an exercise in and of itself. Still, Link was actually growing to like all of it. He was feeling more confident than ever before, more powerful, more attractive.

As the weeks went on, Link found himself spending more and more time with Sidon. That odd fluttering feeling he’d get in his stomach just being around the man was almost addictive, and every time the Zora threw Link a compliment, it felt so wonderful that it was hard to think about anything else.

It was about a month in that Link realized the changes were clearly more than just physical. His mind had been growing more and more different as well, and he could no longer deny that was the case with excuses. The question was...did he really mind it? Even with all these friends he’d made on his quest, Link had felt a little unsure of what to do with himself in this unfamiliar world. He had no family, no real home. But as a Gerudo, he would have a family, and it worked out well. The Gerudo had been the most welcoming and kind people he’d met on his journey, once he managed to sneak it with his disguise. Thinking back to how he’d looked, Link couldn’t help laughing. He’d been so puny, so scrawny, it was a laugh that none of the guards saw through it.

There was another advantage, of course. After deciding to try and embrace these changes, at least in the short term, Link approached Sidon in the night, and asked what he thought of getting to know her better. To Link’s happiness, the Prince not only had no objections, he laughed and asked what took Link so long to ask. They made love that night, and that sealed Link’s destiny.

Oddly enough, it was the next day when Zelda approached Link, who was out cutting firewood. The Princess looked sheepish. “Um, ah, Link...about your changes...” Link didn’t say anything, letting her talk while Link kept chopping wood, appreciating the feeling of strength it gave her. “...I don’t think there’s any way to turn you back, I’m so sorry!”

Setting the axe down and wiping away some of her sweat, Link looked at the princess, who was so small now in comparison to Link, and laughed. She told Zelda that wasn’t a problem, because she’d decided to stay like this anyway. That came as a surprise to the Hylian, but everyone quickly accepted Link for who she now was. Link decided to live half of her life with the Gerudo, and half with the Zoras. Among her own people, she quickly became known as one of the best adventurers in the world. As her relationship to Sidon grew even closer over the years, occasionally her sharky lover would ask if she missed her old self, to which Link would always laugh and tell him no, not even for a second.


End file.
